The contracts awarded under the Large Scale T Cell Epitope Discovery program establish highly interactive multi-disciplinary teams whose research efforts are focused on large-scale discovery of T cell epitopes associated with microorganisms responsible for emerging and re-emerging infectious diseases and potential agents of bioterrorism. Projects are milestone driven and must include: 1) epitope identification; 2) in vitro epitope validation studies with primary human T cells to demonstrate the immunogenicity/antigenicity or diagnostic potential of all newly defined T cell epitopes shown to bind to classical or non-classical MHC molecules; and 3) submission of all epitope information and computer software to the Immune Epitope Database to facilitate access and use of the data and tools by the broader research community.